


Three instead of two

by mavishyperionmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humour, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavishyperionmalfoy/pseuds/mavishyperionmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Molly Weasley had triplets instead of twins? What would life be? Two boy and a girl. All pranksters. You already know about Fred and George or Gred and Forge, but you have never heard of Jessica, the third weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burrow

It was a lovely day in the burrows, sounds of clattering of dishes were heard downstairs as Jessica, the youngest of the three, woke up. her fiery red hair stuck up in different directions. She yawned looking at the two red headed boys who were still sleeping

She had a mischievous look on her face as she grabbed a quill nearby and dipped it in the ink, writing on the two elder's face. She successfully managed not to wake them up as she finished her so-called artwork. She stood up in their bed and started bouncing up and down. The twp boys were startled by the jumping, the two read headed boys glared at their younger sibling pulling their blanket making Jessica fall off their beds. They sniggered and high fived knowing they already had avenged on their sister. But little did they know what little Jessica had done in their slumber

"Morning boys, had a nice rest?" She beamed at her brothers trying her best not to laugh her ass off at the twins faces

"What's gotten you so happy in the morning?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes at her sister, Jessica smiled sweetly at her shaking her head. Fred and George looked at each other. Their eyes widened to see their faces covered with words and moustaches. They screamed bloody murder startling the whole house

"What happened to you?" The two boys asked each other grimacing at their faces, meanwhile Jessica managed to slip away from the room. The two boys was shocked knowing it was her who had done this to them. They gave each other knowing looks before heading out to the bathroom to wash their faces

Jessica on the other hand, whistled while she skipped her way down to the cozy kitchen's of the Weasleys. She smiled seeing her mother cooking their favourite dish

"Good morning mum!" She greeted hugging her mother from behind, even though she was a very mischievous young girl, she was also a sweet loving daughter of the Weasleys.

"Goodmorning deary" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter hugging her "where are your brothers?" She asked, by then the two weasley boys had emerged downstairs glaring at their younger sister

"Mum! Jessie scribbled all over our faces while we were asleep" George said pointing at Jessica who had a smirk on her face. 

"She wrote that we were stupid red heads" Fred said Mrs. Weasley chuckled shaking her head

"Well, that counts her in too, after all she is a red head" Jessica looked at her mum offended, but she laughed 

"Well, you got me there. No doubt I'm still the better triplet than the three of you" She said, the three of them knew where the conversation will be heading so they bickered at each other

"Well I am the better triplet especially because I am the eldest" Fred arrogantly said smirking

"By just 3 minutes! I'm the better one since I am in the middle!" George argued sticking his tongue at his brother Fred. 

"Fred's older than me by 8 minutes, Georg is older than me by 5 minutes but asmit it or not, the two of us aren't planned" Jessica said

"Point taken" the two boys said in unison

"But I'm–"

"Enough of this rubbish!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her kids "The three of you are equally good as one another. Stop bickering before everyone gets startled by your loud obnoxious voices!" And by that, the triplets sat at their usual seats as mouth watering food hovered in their plates.

"After eating we will be heading shortly in head quarters, wake Hermione and Ginny for they are included for today's mission." Mes. Weasley informed the three "But I thought that would be tomorrow?" Jessica asked furrowing her eyebrows "Sudden changes because they know we'll be taking Harry tomorrow in Privet Drive off you go now you three"


	2. Rescuing Harry Potter

Everyone was nervous about what would happen tonight while they will rescue Harry Potter, The triplets were scared of this too, but they were trying to light up everyones mood but it wasn't helping, so they decided to be quiet while everyone– rather Mad eye moody was discussing tactics on what they would do if there will be an upcoming attack tonight. 

"Are you sure that they'll use polyjuice potions?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly "What if something happened or–"

"I'm pretty sure they will be alright, they signed up for this" Mad-eye moody grunted "If there will be an attack they will fight and besides there will be aurors by their sides"

"Mad-eye" Jessica interjected "Can I be atleast with one of my brothers?" She asked referring to Fred and George

"You can't" Moody said angrily "the three of you are not that experienced, if you want to be killed earlier than expected then you may" the three looked offended by Mad-eye moody's words

"He doesn't even know we've been training with Harry during our seventh year" Fred muttered under his breath, George and Jessica heard it and nodded

"Moody's right you know, but I really don't want one of us getting hurt. So we should stick with the plans" George said while he wrapped his arms around his sister.

The three were scared on what could possibly happen tonight, they were not impressed of the idea of being seperated during battles, they wanted to fight with the three of them sticking close together. But Mad-eye scared them with the concept of being dead because of not being well protected by aurors. The three huddled closely to each other, with Jessica inbetween the two, she was relaxed at the touch of her two brothers resting her head in Fred's shoulder. Despite of her tall frame of being 5'10, the two were taller by having a frame of 6'3. 

"I wish he shouldn't have come back" Jessica murmured "That ugly stupid bald headed face of him isn't wanted in this world." Fred and George chuckled

"Well, we're totally agreeing with you there" George said smiling

"Enough of chit chat! Apparate in Privet drive now, we'll be partnering up with right there." Moody snapped, the three were closer than ever as they apparated into privet drive

As their feet touched the ground, they stood infront of Harry's house. 

"Well this is it then" Breathed George as the others apparated next to them, they entered the front door as Ron hugged his best mate Harry, Hermione hugging him next as everyone entered the room.

Moody discussed Harry the changes of plans and the safe houses that they were going to be in.

“Ah,” said Moody. “I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won’t be flying to Tonks’s parents. There will be eight Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house.” From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud. 

There was no need for him to say another word; Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately. “No!” he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. “No way!”

"Oh don't be silly Harry" Jessica said smiling at him

“I told them you’d take it like this,” said Hermione with a hint of complacency. 

“If you think I’m going to let seven people risk their lives—!” 

“—because it’s the first time for all of us,” said Ron.

“This is different, pretending to be me—”

“Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry,” said Fred earnestly. “Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, sccrawny gits forever.” Harry did not smile but the three were smirking

“You can’t do it if I don’t cooperate, you need me to give you some hair.” Jessica said twirling his ginger hair in her finger

“Well, that’s that plan scuppered,” said George. “Obviously there’s no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate.”

“Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who’s not allowed to use magic: we’ve got no chance,” said Fred.

“Funny,” said Harry, “really amusing.” Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Well, I'm glad you are amused" Jessica countered jokingly, she turned into Hermione motioning what she has to do. She stepped forward grabbing Harry's hair then walking beside Moody pitting Harry's hair in the potion. The three huddled together closer than ever. Their hearts beating wildly as negative thoughts flooded their minds. 

Fred thought somberly, what if one of them loses the battle? He wouldn't dare to live without one of them gone, he was wishing that the three of them will be safe and sound. He frowned looking at his younger sister. He and George grew over protective of her and up until now the two continued to scare blokes away who attempted to ask little Jessica for a date. Jessica hated the way the two were super protective of her, but she knows deep inside that the two were doing this for her own safety.

He snapped out of his trance when Mad-eye handed him over the polyjuice potion

"Fair warning: tastes like goblin piss"

"Tastes like goblin piss", Mad Eye informed them. 

"Had much experience of that have you Mad Eye", Fred enquired in what appeared to be a sincere tone. Jessica and George smiled at their brother shaking their heads

"Just trying to diffuse the tension" Fred said in a sing sang manner he took a deep breathe taking some of the polyjuice, he winced as he gulped the potion passing it to Jessica, Jessica looked at the potion doubtly as she drank a little substance of the potion, having the same reaction as Fred's, she passed it to George

 

The three of them begun to shrink, their heights going into 5'5 they looked at wach other and smiled

"Wow we're identical" the three joked, as if it was new to them, soon they changed into Harry's clothing. Jessica frowned knowing something will be wrong tonight. George and Fred notcied this and looked at her

"The three of us will be fine Jess don't worry" George whispered in her ear 

"Yeah, no matter what happens tonight, nothing will happen to the three of us" Fred said assuringly as the three hugged each other tightly.


End file.
